


Drive Faster Sammy

by almaasi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Castiel, Canon Universe, Car Sex, Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Consent, Fallen Angel Castiel, Fluff, Flustered Dean, Fuck Or Die, Human Castiel, Illustrated, I’m so sorry Sammy, Loud Sex, M/M, Moaning, Romance, Schmoop, Smut, Snarky Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaasi/pseuds/almaasi
Summary: Cas is hit with what Dean calls a “fuck-or-die” spell. The Winchesters drive him back to the bunker at full speed, but he’s not going to make it – he needs help NOW. Dean passes the wheel to Sam, and hops into the Impala’s back seat. But there’s only so much pretending he and Castiel can do. If they’re going to fix this problem, they need to stop acting like they don’t want each other, and describe their desires. But quietly. Because poor Sam can only turn the radio up so loud.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 76
Kudos: 1262
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	Drive Faster Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is very much the spiritual successor of my fic from 2014, **[Sam Accidentally Sees the Whole Picture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310779)**. SAMMY, I’M SO, SO SORRY FOR DOING THIS TO YOU. But also I’m not?? (And yet I am.)
> 
> Beta’d by [Mittens](https://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/) and [Katie](https://crab-full-of-rocks.tumblr.com/)!

“It’s not _funny_ , Dean.”

“Oh, isn’t it?” Dean glanced back over his shoulder, grinning as Castiel slammed the back door and slumped down, glaring towards the driver’s seat. “‘Cause from where I’m sitting, Cas? Sounds pretty funny. _Looks_ hilarious. You know you’re blushing, right? Did you know that?”

“Dean,” Sam said flatly, getting into the front passenger seat, combing his messed-up hair with his fingers. “Just drive. The faster we get to the bunker the faster we can figure out how to fix this.”

“Yeah-yeah-yeah,” Dean uttered, twisting the key in the ignition and bringing Baby to life. “Just sayin’ though. Far as witch tricks go, this was a real doozy, huh?” He pulled into the road, immediately buffeted by rolling winds that swept dead leaves and garbage across the byway. “We march up to her lair thinking we had an easy supply of virgin blood, ‘cause – y’know – virgin ex-angel. And bam! Cas gets hit with the one spell that pretty much guarantees that he’s either _not_ gonna be a virgin by the time we need his blood, or he’s gonna be... uh.” Dean cleared his throat, smile falling. He pushed the gas pedal a little harder. “Well, let’s just say, Cas is gonna need a bed of ice either way.”

Castiel sulked in the back seat, radiating fury.

Dean wet his lips. “Look, man. I’m, uh... s-sorry.” He gulped. “For joking about it. And that you got hit in the first place. Sucks, huh.”

“You’re just saying that because I’m going to die now.”

“Oh, come on. Your mortal ass was going to die _before_ ,” Dean replied, managing a smirk. “Witch just sped things up a bit.”

Sam sighed, hands over his face. “We don’t need to talk about it like it’s a given,” he said. He let his hands fall and glanced back over his shoulder. “Cas, you’re going to be fine, okay? Just keep calm. Dean—” He looked at his brother. “Drive faster.”

“What’s the speed limit?” Dean asked lightly.

“Uh. Fifty?”

Dean hit eighty-four and pursed his lips. “‘S what I thought.”

Sam said, “I know there’s a book in the bunker’s library on sex magick that Rowena left behind. Hell, I think there’s five of them. Just gotta... narrow down which one I’ll need ahead of time. There’s reversal spells. There’s always reversal spells.”

“Uh-huh.” Dean sucked his tongue into one cheek, eyes on the grey road rushing past, hands tight on the wheel to keep control, even as the wind tried to push the vehicle off course. “Look, not to be an ass about this, consent issues and all, but, like...” Dean licked his top lip with the tip of his tongue, then glanced back at Cas’ sour expression before returning to stare ahead. “Aren’t we missing the obvious? The point of a fuck-or-die spell is that, yeah, there’s an easy way out.”

“We can’t ask him to do that, Dean.”

“But! Come on, dude, it’s not such a big deal—”

Castiel blasted from the back seat, “For you, maybe! You like nothing _better_ than to let someone ravage your body at the first opportunity.”

Dean’s brow wrinkled. “Cas, you callin’ me a slut?”

“Did I say that? I said you enjoy sex.”

“Not what I heard.”

“Oh, then maybe all the sex you’ve had has affected your hearing.”

Sam grunted. “Would you two stop? Cas— Seriously, take it easy. I know you’re stressed but—”

“You do realise this hurts, don’t you?” Castiel snarled. “This is _painful_. I’m sweating. I’m aching. And I am _sore_ , and overstimulated by – by nothing! By my clothes. And there’s nothing I can do about it.” He heaved a breath, squirming in his seat, head thrown back on the seat’s top edge. “You can’t imagine how uncomfortable I am right now.”

Dean and Sam shared a tiny, embarrassed look, both smiling as they glanced away.

“Cas?” Dean ventured. “If you’re saying you’ve got a raging boner when it’s not an ideal time to whip it out? Uh. Yeah. Yeah, we’ve been there. Not a new thing.”

Castiel’s tone had slipped from a snarl to an urgent softness as he lurched forward to ask, “What do you do about it? What do I do? I can’t bear this. It hurts, it— Please, I need— I don’t know what to do, I— Dean—”

Dean’s body churned with heat and discomfort. He nibbled his bottom lip, then shot Sam a glance. “Hey, Sammy? Give him a few pointers, would ya?”

“Me? Why me?”

“I’m driving.” Dean proved it by taking a bend in the road twice as fast as the car in the next lane, jostling the body of both cars violently as the Impala overtook.

Sam let out a breath. “Fine. Cas— Uh. You. You gotta, um. You know how to masturbate, right?”

Castiel was silent for a moment, then said, “That’s what Dean was often doing when I arrived in your motel room, back when I was an angel. Yes?”

There was a hint of a laugh in the noise Sam made. “Mm-hm. Yeah. Do that.”

Dean was sure that if there was a vegetable redder than beetroot, right around now his cheeks and ears probably shared its colouring. He felt his skin start to burn as he heard a zipper come down, and underwear being pushed low, accompanied by Cas’ soft little “Ah,” and “Ah— Oh— Ow-ow-ow—” and then a _gasp_ —

“You got it?” Dean called, head turning towards Cas as his eyes stayed firmly on the road. “Cas?”

“Ah— It—” Castiel’s voice shuddered, “It hurts...?”

Dean frowned. “It’s not meant to hurt. Is it—? Are you—” He licked his lips quickly, then said, determined to ignore Sam’s existence, “Use the wet stuff, Cas. Right in the, uh... slit.” He cleared his throat boldly, as Sam sank in his seat and touched his forehead with a hand. “Use that as lube.”

Castiel let out a strangled whimper. “Hm— Dean, it— Hurts. Hurts. Ow.” A sigh of exhaustion, and a sob. “I can’t. This isn’t helping.”

“Is there not enough wet stuff, or what?”

“There’s a little.”

“Okay, maybe you just gotta get some proper juice on that. Cas, go into my bag? It’s by your feet. Uh, side zipper inside the main pocket. Little blue bottle.”

Sam curled away from Dean, looking pointedly out of the window. Grey-yellow fields and intricate pylons hurried along the cloudy horizon, while close by, electricity poles whooshed as they thrust past the car.

Dean listened for the rustle of Cas’ hands in his bag, finally finding the pocket where he kept his secret things. Thank God, Cas said nothing about the pink satin stuffed in there.

“I have it,” Cas said. “‘Personal lubricant’.”

“Put a lil’ dollop on your hand. And – heh. Hopefully you don’t need instructions.”

The car was silent for a while; Dean’s ears filled with the low thrum of the engine and the hiss of his own breath. He listened, all senses probing for the sweet-slick sound of skin on skin.

But Castiel gave a grunt of discontent, and said, “It seems perhaps I _do_ need some help.”

Dean frowned. “How can you go wrong? Just—? Touch it, Cas.”

“Oh, is that all?” Castiel’s bitterness stung the base of Dean’s spine. “Oh, ‘touch it’, that’s everything I need to know, is it? How simple. How could I possibly not know how to do _that_. It’s not as if this curse has one very specific solution that I am, currently, _not_ enacting. If it were a ‘masturbate-or-die’ curse I think I’d be doing a lot better, don’t you?”

Dean grimaced. “Ugh. Cas, look, I didn’t mean to rub you the wrong way—”

“Hah!”

Dean blushed. “Shut up. You know what I meant.” He licked his lips twice, realising they were a bit plump with excitement, which made him nervous. He sighed, tense all over. Touching the back of his neck, feeling heat prickling there, he gulped, then uttered to his brother, “Dude, I think we gotta change drivers.”

“What?” Sam glanced at him.

Dean huffed. “God, he’s— I gotta at least look, right? Can’t tell him what he’s doing wrong unless I can see. And don’t you dare make a joke right now, Sammy, I am _so_ not in the mood.”

Sam huffed, hands up. “Fine. Pull over. I’m just glad you’re not demanding _I_ examine Cas’ boner.”

Dean pursed his lips in a ‘hey, of course I wouldn’t make you do that, dude, I’m just being a decent big brother’ sort of way, while privately flipping out over the mind-blowing fact that he’d completely forgotten to consider making Sam look.

Almost like Dean _wanted_ to look.

Nope! Nope.

Flushed hot, Dean eased the car to a halt in the shoulder on a straight part of the highway. He wrenched himself out of the driver’s seat and stormed around the hood, opening up the other door and throwing himself into Sam’s still-warm seat. Sam had slid to the driver’s seat, and was adjusting the mirrors to align the sights with his stupid giraffe neck.

Dean tried to act nonchalant as the car rejoined the highway, and Sam pushed the speed limit just as hard as Dean had, if with more patience and consideration for the other cars he passed.

Wetting his lips yet again, Dean peeked back to see Cas’ face. Cas was reclined with his neck against the backrest, chin in the air, taking careful breaths and looking distressed. Dean allowed himself one flick of his eyes downwards, but only saw Cas’ hand cupped protectively around his privates. Besides a nice set of reddened knuckles, and the dark, slightly hairy skin of Cas’ inner thighs, Dean could determine nothing about what Cas was working with.

“Cas, not for nothin’, but... You mind moving your hand?”

Their eyes met as Castiel lifted his head. Dean’s body tumbled with flames, burning from head to toe, gut swirling with something he really hoped wasn’t arousal, despite feeling a lot like it. God, Cas’ eyes were pretty. So was his mouth, even as he sneered at Dean.

But, slowly, he did move his hand.

Dean’s lips parted as he took in the sight. “Damn,” he breathed, a smirk tugging on his lips. “Big boy, huh.”

Sam hucked up half a lung with a single grunt. “Oh my God. Oh my _God_. No. No. I’m still here. Oh, Jesus fucking Christ, drive faster.”

Dean bit his lip, eyes lowered, palming his fiery cheek. “I, uh.” Gulp. “Okay.” He considered Castiel’s length and girth – nice proportion, he thought – but his circumcision scar was particularly noticeable, and the blood-flushed head was the smallest part, which meant...?

“Hey, Cas? See, uh... See the top... part? Yeah. Get your fingertips around that. Gently— _GENTLY_! Hoo, _geez_ , is that why it hurts? _Gently_ , Cas. The thing’s not a lever to crank, it’s a delicate instrument. Easy. Slow. Yeah, there you go. That better?”

Castiel softly teased his cockhead, eyes set on Dean. “Yeah,” he whispered. Dean barely heard him over the whirling of the wind and the roar of the engine, not to mention Sam’s distressed whimpering.

Dean adjusted his thighs, lifting one a little higher to protect himself from Sam’s line of sight. He rotated his torso around so his back was turned to his brother. Maybe Sam wouldn’t guess that Dean was half-hard just looking at his friend with his suit pants open and his fingers toying so artistically on his tip. That trenchcoat splayed out around him... Oh, and the _intensity_ of his eyes...

Dean gave Cas a tense smile. “You good? Am I done?”

Castiel grunted, frowning. “No, you’re not _done_. Do _I_ look _done_? Really, Dean, does this look even _remotely_ ‘done’?” He opened his hands to show Dean his erection again, full and thick and straining towards his hairy navel. The bottom buttons of his white shirt had come undone, and Dean’s eyes lingered on the skin exposed. His lips parted, all thoughts blurry and warm.

“Dean.” Castiel’s voice was firm. “ _Dean_.”

Dean’s eyes snapped up. “Wha?”

Castiel grimaced at him. “Are you going to help me or not?”

“H-Help...” Dean’s lip bobbed. “W-Wait, do you mean—”

His temperature doubled as his brain provided several fantasy situations demonstrating exactly what he did mean. All of them involved Sam not being here.

“What _do_ you mean?” Dean asked, erring on the side of safety.

Sam snorted. “For God’s sake, Dean – for _all_ our sakes! – just get it over with. I’m turning on the radio.” And he did turn on the radio, finding a wailing, thumping, hard-rock station and winding the volume up to full.

Dean tried to shout over the noise, “Cas, what the hell are you askin’ me?” but he could barely hear himself, let alone imagine that Cas heard him.

But even without hearing a reply from Cas, it was clear the ex-angel needed immediate relief of some kind – he’d started to writhe, obvious pain on his face. His spine arched, and he cried out, and not in a sexy way. Dean felt a pang of sympathy pain, hand falling to touch his crotch protectively. Feeling a twitch, he looked down and saw how completely his jeans had filled out. His cockhead had nestled itself into the soft cotton of his jeans pocket, but as it throbbed once, he felt it butt into his cellphone edge, which was less comfortable.

Sam’s hand hit Dean’s arm; Dean startled.

Dean gave his brother a ‘dude, what?’ look, only for Sam to glare back, cocking his head aggressively in Castiel’s direction. “Get over yourself and help him,” Sam said, mostly mouthing the words. “He’s dying, Dean.”

 _Dying_.

Dean’s body felt like it was sinking. Dread, excitement, he didn’t know what it was. Good or bad, he couldn’t tell.

But Cas gave him one weepy, desperate look through half-closed eyes, and Dean gave in. He gritted his teeth and climbed over into the back seat, rolling down, headbutting Sam on the way.

He settled on the seat next to Cas, surges of arousal rising and falling through him as he saw how hard Cas really was. His erection looked even bigger from up close. And from here Dean could hear Cas’ vocal breaths, his sounds occasionally on the edge of pleasure, other times strained with discomfort.

Dean sat with him, not sure what he could do.

“You need me to talk you through it?” Dean offered, rubbing his own inner thigh, wiping away palm sweat. “‘Cause, you could, uh. Mmmaybe try... put your thumb? Just there in the... slit. Just...” Dean gulped, thighs pressing together, fist curled protectively between them. “Rub there. A bit.”

Castiel did as he was told, and Dean felt a sparkly white satisfaction when his instruction elicited a cry of pleasure from his friend.

“Good?” Dean wriggled closer, inches from Castiel’s side. He could feel his heat from here, waves of it radiating from Cas as he burned from the inside out.

“And— And tug...” Dean wet his lips. “Tug on your— Ahh.” He gulped, needing to push the heel of his hand into his crotch as he watched Cas fondle his own balls. “Oh, God, yeah, like that.” He let out a hot breath through open lips. “Keep doin’ that, Cas, it’s gonna be fine. You’re gonna be okay. Look at me?”

Castiel turned his head, and his eyes flashed with the depth of millennia as Dean met his gaze.

“Shit,” Dean whispered, too aware of their connection. His eyes lowered to Castiel’s pretty pink lips, but he forced them back up, only to realise that the eye contact was a hundred times more telling than Dean staring at Cas’ mouth. Cas had to see that Dean’s pupils were dilated; Cas’ were. Dean could’ve sworn Cas’ pupils dilated more as they stared at each other.

“Dean.” Castiel’s low rumble set quakes in the open plains of Dean’s scared little heart. “Dean, I need you to touch me.”

Dean shook his head a dozen times, quick and subtle. “Can’t. Nuh-uh.” He managed a loose grin. “Cas, you’re crazy. We’re not doin’ that.”

“You don’t want to?”

Dean shook his head automatically, then realised, hey, that was kind of a lie. But he’d already shaken his head and Cas was already settling back in resignation, eyes on the car roof, breaths measured, cheeks tense with pain.

Curious, Dean leaned in, keeping quiet under the blare of the radio as he asked, “You’re not gonna fight me on that? Even if you die ‘cause I’m... not gonna...?”

Castiel’s eyes shot to him. “Dean, you said no, I’m not going to force you to have sex with me. That’s—” He grinned. “I’d honestly rather perish.”

Dean despaired. “Right. Right, ‘cause. Yeah. Makes sense. You’re... you. I’m me. Uh-huh. Rather die than – violate someone. You and me both, I guess. That’s the real Winchester Special, huh.”

So he sat with Cas, shoulder-to-shoulder, staring ahead. Sam was singing along to _Back in Black_ , an unhinged quality to his voice. He took curves in the road with surprising grace, and the Impala flew down the highway, passing and dodging other cars like they were all but stationary.

Castiel’s breaths became jagged, his faced contorted with worry. He stretched into his seat, hips rising, hand squeezing his cockhead, leaving lighter marks in the reddened skin. Dean watched, then looked at Cas’ face.

“Cas?”

Dean felt another pulse of guilty arousal as Cas met his eyes.

“Look, uh.” Dean tried to offer his kindest smile, then spoke under his breath so Sam wouldn’t hear: “Maybe it could be a... one-off thing, right? Doesn’t really count, because, y’know, you’re in a bad way and all. I mean, to be clear – I’m not... opposed, exactly. To this. To you. To me-and-you. Together.”

Holy shit, that was the confession of a lifetime. He breezed past it, pretending he hadn’t just caught fire.

“Like – if circumstances were different, and you were here, wriggling around like this, askin’...” A cold ghost of shame rushed through Dean, and he lowered his eyes. “Cas? I’m tellin’ ya, I’d be on you like jelly on peanut butter.”

It felt good that Cas chuckled at that, at least.

“But this curse, man, it makes it hard, you know—?”

“Oh, you’re telling me,” Castiel growled, fist clenched around the hardest thing of all.

Dean pressed into his eyes with the heels of his hands. “I just need to know, Cas, alright? If you’re asking me to touch you right now ‘cause you’re gonna die if I don’t, or because you actually want me.”

He grimaced as he finished speaking. “I sound fuckin’ insane saying that, I know. Because, like, who cares? Who cares _why_ you need me, you obviously need me. And obviously I don’t want you to die. But.”

“Dean.” Castiel rolled his eyes, wet hand reaching to wrench down Dean’s plaid collar. “I love you. You love me. We want each other as desperately as we want to breathe air. You damn well _know_ that. Stop pretending not to know. Stop pretending. Please. This isn’t the time.”

Dean shuddered near Castiel’s lips. The oldest, most practised part of his brain gave him a laugh to spit out, but he bit it back, and swallowed it down. He gazed at Cas, longing for him openly. Castiel stared back, soft-eyed and hopeful.

“S-So, uh.” Dean smiled nervously. “If I was gonna touch you right now, what would you want?”

Castiel’s face cleared of tension as relief washed over him. He kept hold of Dean’s collar, eyes on his lips as he answered, “I really don’t know. I’ll take anything.”

“Wh-What if I did what you’re doing to yourself right now?” Dean offered a hand, tentative. “Took over for you.”

Castiel let his own hand fall back, the fingers of his other hand crawling up to grasp the back of Dean’s collar, breaths coming out with little moans. “Please. Yes. Yes—”

Dean let his fingertips touch Cas’ cock, and holy _fuck_ that was _hot_. Dean’s palm was near-burned as he wrapped around him, slicked by lubricant and a trickle of pre-come that eased pearly-white from the slit as he started to move.

“Ohhh, my God,” Dean groaned, sinking to press his forehead to Castiel’s trenchcoat shoulder. “Ohhmmmm, Cas. You’re so—? Auh.” Dean palmed himself through his jeans, movements matched with his hand as he stroked Cas, listening to that gorgeous slick noise, rhythmic as he worked the tip between thumb and fingers.

“Dean,” Castiel breathed. His head had fallen back, his eyelids cleared of wrinkles, showing red veins, eyelashes fluttering. “Ou— Ouh... Dean...”

Dean gazed at Cas in awe. “Is this working?”

Castiel nodded. Then he gasped fully, deeply, mouth wide, surging forward on the seat. “Ah— _Dean_! Dean! Oh—!”

“Shh! Sh-sh-sh,” Dean begged, nudging his forehead to Cas’ cheek. “Quiet, Cas. Sam’s here. Keep it down, okay? Look at me?”

Again, arousal erupted inside him, tingling and squeezing all over as their eyes met. Dean found himself grinning shyly, biting into his lower lip.

“We gotta be real discreet about this, alright?” Dean whispered, nosing in for a kiss but not getting close enough. “Talk to me. Tell me what you want next.”

Castiel gazed at him, shaking his head. “I don’t know.”

“As in, you don’t know what your urges mean, or you have no urges?”

Castiel looked at Dean’s lips, but then wet his own and shook his head. “I don’t think about sex a lot. I don’t know what ‘next’ is.”

Dean took in a small breath. “Oh. Right. You want me to read you the menu?”

Castiel flicked up a grin, and a half eye-roll. “Sure.”

Dean’s gaze lowered to watch himself stoking Cas, as Cas slid his hand atop Dean’s to feel it move.

“I guess we could try, um. Blowjob. As in, I put—” Dean glanced at Cas, breath shuddering. “Put your dick in my mouth and suck. Lick. Maybe swallow at the end. But I’ll be honest, I’m kinda out of practise at that. I’m gonna drool a lot. Or—” He tilted his head, smirking. “We could get our pants off and lie down and wriggle around front-to-front. That would be cool. Less messy, too.”

Castiel began to consider those suggestions.

“Or—”

Castiel seemed surprised there were more options.

Dean went on, “One of us pushes between tight thighs. Could be good. Face-to-face, or one of us on hands and knees.” He felt spikes of pleasure rush up under his shoulder blades as he added, “Or—? Or we go whole-hog.”

“What does that mean?”

Dean searched his eyes. “It means we get the lube and we find some condoms and one of us—” Sucking his lip, then setting it free, Dean finished his sentence, “One of us gets his dick wet. And one of us gets himself an asshole pounded full of awesome.”

Castiel’s expression changed – he was no longer frustrated and curious, but furiously eager, rushing up to Dean’s nose and begging against his lips, voice raw, “Ugh, Dean. Yes. You pushing into me. Please. I— That’s what I want. That’s what I want.”

Dean drew back, lips tingling with Cas’ hot breath as it evaporated away. “You serious? Right now? Here, in my car, you wanna do anal sex. While Sam’s two feet away.”

Castiel nodded and nodded, grasping and gripping at Dean’s collar over and over. “I didn’t even know I could _have_ that. Feeling a-a-a part of you? Inside my physical body? Please.” He held Dean’s face with both wet hands, breath rushing against him. “Please.”

Dean wavered, but nodded. “Okay. Okay.” He nodded again, assuring himself. “You think that’ll break the curse? Then sure. Alright.” He swallowed, then looked around. “Ahh, shit. Okay. Logistics.”

He kicked off his boots, then started to unbutton and unzip his jeans, leaning forward to speak to Sam, who was wide-eyed and singing like a traumatised cat. “Sammy?”

Sam jumped as though someone stood on his tail. “What? What? What?”

Dean wheezed through a grin. “Relax, man, I just wanna know where you keep your condoms. I haven’t restocked in, like, two years.”

Sam was briefly horrified by that, until he realised Dean just meant he hadn’t slept with anyone, not that he’d gone around having unsafe sex. Then Sam was horrified again, finally registering why Dean and Cas needed condoms. “Oh _God_.”

“Save the face journey, man,” Dean said. “Condoms. Where.”

“Uh. Duffel bag. Somewhere. Side pocket with a button.”

Dean rummaged, and found the squashed box. “Dude, ribbed? Considerate.”

“Shut up,” Sam said. He hesitated, then repeated, “Seriously, I don’t wanna hear a damn thing.”

Dean clicked his cheek with his teeth. “Believe me, little brother, _I_ don’t want you to hear a damn thing. Eyes front, man. Don’t you dare look back. Even if the cops start chasing us.”

“Oh-ho, _trust_ me, Dean, I’m not gonna be looking back.”

Sam kept his eyes on the world outside, and then launched full-force into the chorus of _Hotel California_. They’d passed the Kansas border, and Sam drove faster on familiar roads.

Dean sat back, thumbing down his underwear and slinking a hand around his shivering erection. He glanced at Cas, who had divested himself of his pants and shoes and underwear, but kept his shirt, tie, trenchcoat, and black socks on. He looked at Dean unsurely, and spread his legs.

Dean looked lovingly back. “Cas, I ever tell you you’re gorgeous?”

Castiel started to smile, all soft and awkward. Then he frowned and said, “No time for this. Get inside me, now.” He reached to grip Dean by the front of his t-shirt and wrenched him in close.

“Whoa-whoa-whoa, easy,” Dean laughed, keeping quiet for Sam’s sake. “Look, I can’t just – plunge right in. Needta finger you open first or moving is gonna hurt.” He plucked a condom foil between two outstretched fingers, showing Cas. “Get comfy, Cas. Lie down maybe.”

Castiel wriggled around in their limited space, figuring how to arrange himself, while Dean opened the condom wrapper, sheathed his fingers, then lubed up his fingertips. By the time Dean looked up at Cas, Cas was perched upright on the seat, sitting bare-ass on his navy-blue trenchcoat lining, legs bent, hands holding his knees apart. His hips were angled in such a way that his cock and balls and taint and ass were all on full display to Dean, and Dean was suddenly dizzy as a lot of blood left his head all at once.

“Ah. Mm.” Dean smiled. “Okay.” He sat himself on one hip, legs twisted over his own duffel bag, his left side pressed into Cas’ warmth. They held each other’s eyes for a bit, then Dean asked, “You ready? I can put my fingers in now if you want.”

Castiel nodded.

“You’re really sure—”

“Dean! Forget courtesy. You have my consent. I – want you – _inside_ me.”

“Okay.” Dean nodded, eyes shut for a moment. “Maybe it’s me who’s scared.”

“Maybe.” Castiel looked at him more tenderly this time. He stroked the back of Dean’s hair, and assured him, softly, “It’s okay, Dean.” His expression faltered. “Isn’t it?”

Dean thought about it, then nodded. “Yeah. Yeah.” He sighed in relief, finally sure about this. “Here goes, Cas. Relax.” He held Cas’ eyes as two fingers breached Cas’ hole, sliding through the first ring of muscle easily, then pushing open the second and causing Cas to shudder. Dean expected to see a twinge of pain, but Cas was genuinely relaxed, and just sighed, lashes dipping as he moaned in relief.

“Shhh,” Dean urged. “Don’t moan.”

Castiel started to squirm, trying to make Dean move. “Dean, I like that. Make it slide again— AH!” A hand gripped Dean’s ear mindlessly, Castiel _shivering_ with pleasure. His cock jumped, giving a little wet _plap_ as it tapped his hipbone. “Hmmm, Deaaaan... Dean. Deahh—”

Dean snuggled into him, staring at his lips in amazement. He took Dean’s fingers with no resistance, moving like he wanted to ride them.

Dean tried pulling out to put in another finger, but Cas started to wail, and Dean hurriedly filled him again, breathing in laughs, trying to get Cas to shush. “Cas, c’mon, I gotta pull out sometime.”

“Put...” Castiel started biting his lip, a beautiful flush across his cheeks and down to his loosened necktie. “Put it in. Now. Please. I cah— Can’t wait. Can’t wait.”

Dean nodded, easing his fingers out. Cas tried so hard not to complain, Dean saw him squeeze his eyes tight shut and grit his jaw.

“Agony, huh?” Dean whispered, taking up another condom and making quick work of putting it on. “How are you doing, by the way? On the whole life-or-death thing.”

“Fuck me so we don’t have to find out,” Castiel said dryly, taking Dean by the neck and swinging them both down, so Cas lay back, legs apart around Dean. Dean had to crawl and wriggle a bit, trying to find room for his legs, as Cas’ reclined torso took up most of the Impala’s width. Cas was somewhat larger than the people Dean usually shared the back seat with, which left Dean with less legroom than he’d imagined.

They got comfortable enough, with Cas’s head propped on one window and his shoulder blades against the door. Dean took his waist and grinned as they adjusted, lips wet, eyes dark. Their focus on each other was absolute.

“Please,” Castiel said gently.

Dean nodded. “I’m gettin’ there, buddy. Here goes.” He looked down, fingers guiding his erection to Castiel’s hole, all slicked with lube. He set his cockhead at the entrance, then made a point of looking Cas in the eye as he sank in.

Castiel’s eyes widened, hands grasping Dean’s shoulders hard enough to leave another handprint on both sides. “O’Ua— Dean. Dean—”

He shut his eyes in bliss, and Dean sank _all_ the damn way in.

For a second, it was just sex. But then they looked into each other’s eyes, and at once fell deep, spiralling into some cosmic heat that pulsed through Dean and made his skin feel... distant. The two of them had withdrawn from reality and become something else entirely. Their hands snapped together to hold on, their breaths synchronised. Dean started to push, and push, and Castiel met him with soft cries and the full power of the universe expanding, slowly opening up around Dean to draw him towards some unknown, molten core.

“Dean,” Castiel whispered, adoration in every soft feature of his face, in the tender shape of his lips around that holy name he loved so much. “ _Dean_.”

“Hey,” Dean greeted him, grinning, as their consciousness gradually sank back to their bodies, getting used to each other. Here they were, entwined. Two bright little solar systems, making love in a wet, squishy kind of way. Oh, that was good. Dean grinned wildly, laughing once. “God, Cas, you’re amazing.”

Castiel groaned a note, head back, eyes closed. “You feel – so good. So good, Dean...”

“Hitting the spot, huh?” Dean wriggled atop him, one hand slipping out of Cas’ finger-lock to hold the back of his neck, for security and comfort, thumbing at the hair at the base of Cas’ skull. “You ever think we’d do this to a soundtrack of _Livin’ on a Prayer_?”

Castiel cocked his head, eyes shifting as he smiled. “The fact we’re – ah-ha h’h – doing this at all answers – hh – more prayers of mine that I’ll admit.”

“Mm?” Dean looked at Cas discerningly, feeling himself sparkle. “You too, huh?”

Castiel laughed, bringing Dean’s head down to cradle him as they moved. “Uohuh, this is... De-heeeann, it’s so... smooth... A-And then... the car’s engine...”

Dean moaned, appreciating the vibration just as much.

“AUhh...” Castiel writhed, legs opening further, one bare knee sticking to the leather on the back seat. “Deeper. Go deeper.”

Dean started to push harder, grunting as he tried to engulf himself within every possible space Castiel offered him. God, he was hot. Supple. And the sweep of his cock under Dean’s hips was a real treat, too. Feeling it respond to his shifting weight with a plumped-up twitch each time was immensely satisfying.

“Nmmh?” Castiel started to nudge his hips, meeting Dean’s thrusts with pressure of his own. “Auh. Auh. Yes. Yeh— Aohh...”

“Shhh,” Dean reminded him. “Sh-sh.”

Castiel hummed desperately, gazing out at Dean from under half-hooded lids, looking past his surface and into his soul. Apparently he didn’t need to be an angel to do that. Cas smiled up at Dean with such delight that Dean grinned back, helpless to keep himself from chuckling. Castiel moaned again, eyes shut, body surging with pleasure.

“Cas, come on,” Dean begged, “don’t make me cover your damn mouth.”

Castiel just groaned, head tossed back, all of him sinking down to the flat part of the seat as his body folded under Dean’s – thighs up near his ears, socked feet rising to the roof. Dean kept moving, astounded as he heard Cas’ feet tiptoeing along the roof, but he kept watching Cas’ face – open mouth and blushing cheeks and shivering Adam’s apple. Dean groaned, loving the sight.

  


  


Sam’s voice was starting to break – he was singing louder than ever before.

Dean was quietly gratified when Castiel pushed his plaid shirt off him, then made him lift up his torso to wrench away his t-shirt too. Finally bare, Dean felt the whip of cool grey pre-storm air wafting through a crack at the top of the window. The hair on the back of his neck prickled with electricity, real and imagined.

Castiel gave a few helpless, half-stifled whimpers, then fell apart, and _moaned_.

Dean leaned down to Cas’ ear, murmuring, “Cas, keep your fuckin’ mouth shut or so _help_ me.”

But the cuss only made Castiel’s breath catch and he was moaning again, arms around Dean’s head, thighs curling over Dean’s ass and pushing his jeans lower.

“Shut up!” Dean laughed. “Seriously. You nutjob.” He set his fingers over Cas’ lips, only to feel him smile and kiss his fingers. Dean lifted his head and met Castiel’s shining eyes, immediately overwhelmed with love for him. Dean blinked back tears and insisted, “Stop it.” But his mouth shook in a smile, and Castiel grinned under him, then fell into another helpless groan.

A groan became a grunting, gasping set of cries that Dean couldn’t silence even with a hand clapped over Cas’ mouth. Cas had hit the start of his pleasure peak, and Dean dared not ease back now, given that the stakes were so high. So he kept going, plunging deep and hard and letting Cas claw at his back and squirm manically, socked feet sliding on the car seats – until one flung out and kicked Sam.

Sam yelped; the car swerved – Dean heard a truck blare its horn as it zoomed past in the other direction. But Sam got Baby under control, then laughed, a noise that ended in a sob.

Dean cringed, hiding his embarrassment against Cas’ neck.

Cas clutched a fist into Dean’s hair and wrenched up Dean’s head. Dean was about to ask ‘hey, what gives?’ but then realised Cas was moments from climax and just wanted to look at Dean.

Oh, those moans. Cas was trying to stifle himself but the pleasure was all-consuming, and his mouth fell open every few seconds. His face was so exquisitely painted: red on his cheeks and lips, the glitter of sweat everywhere else. His shirt front was wet, his tie wildly askew.

Dean watched with total rapture as Cas screamed his way to orgasm, head lurched back. Deep, wanton cries curled up from depths inside him, unknown to anyone until now. He bellowed Dean’s name from the base of his throat, and Dean didn’t stop him, stunned to tears by the sound. He held on and let himself be held, smiling and gasping and rocking and rocking on.

Castiel froze up as he came, tense and clinging to Dean.

And then he sighed, smiling. He relaxed, and hummed a content note.

Dean wet his lips. “You, uh...”

“I’m done,” Castiel replied, still catching his breath. “It’s over.” He shut his eyes to rest.

Dean wondered if he should pull out. He started to retreat, only for Cas to wrench him tight again, forbidding him from leaving. “Where are you going?” he asked, offended.

Dean chuckled. “Want me to finish first?”

“Yes please.” Castiel looked mighty grumpy.

Dean laughed. “Okay, okay. Point made. I’ll keep going.” He held Cas’ gaze and kept pushing, gentle and slow now. He liked gentle and slow. He also liked how Cas started to stroke his hair, bristling through his short sideburns and rearranging all the tufts that had come out of place as he and Cas had taken each other apart.

As the minutes went on, Dean didn’t really seek to finish off. He just settled into a comfortable place here, even if he was basically straddling the car seat rather than lying on it. At least his jeans had slipped off somewhere down the line, or he wouldn’t have be able to part his thighs around Cas’ ass like this.

Castiel started looking at Dean’s lips more than before. Dean licked them in response, but didn’t quite register that Cas’ interest was a signal until Cas lifted his head and nudged eagerly towards Dean’s mouth.

Dean drew a tiny breath of realisation.

A full minute passed, devoted entirely to nosing towards each other, feeling heat on their lips, learning the taste of each other’s breath. Dean let his nose tip skim Cas’ lips once, and Cas parted his lips around Dean’s in another moment, but neither quite made the connection.

They liked to look at each other, Dean established that much. Every time their eyes met, he felt a rush of exhilaration. For a while it seemed like they didn’t really _need_ to kiss, as there was enough excitement for him just teasing.

All the thump and fumble of earlier had very comfortably faded to a simmer, and Dean loved it. He beamed down at his best friend and held his hand, sighing in contentment.

But Cas eventually tutted, then muttered, “For goodness’ sake, come here,” and brought Dean down to kiss him.

“Mmh—!” Dean was surprised enough that his eyes flew open.

But then Cas smooched at him, and _nuzzled_ , and licked his lips, and Dean shut his eyes as comfort and relief sank through him. He kissed back, head one way, then the other. He let the kiss stick and unstick, roll and push and slide.

And then he climaxed – quietly, gently, with a spritz of electric bliss under his skin, soon fading to a sultry hum of a perfect afterglow.

“Hmm.” Dean broke the kiss so he could rest his cheek on Cas’ shoulder, breathing out everything he had against his neck.

Castiel sighed in delight, a smile pressed to Dean’s forehead. Dean slipped out of him, adjusted himself with a shift, and basically knelt around him now, snuggling into his embrace.

Dean wasn’t a-hundred-percent sure they were supposed to be cuddling right now. This had definitely been a needs-first situation, and Dean _had_ said the words ‘one-off’, but...

Okay, yes. Dammit! Cas got his needs satisfied, and now Dean had his own needs. He was going to cuddle. With a determined frown, Dean squeezed.

Castiel coughed. Then he grinned. “Dean,” he said, voice strained by Dean’s grip, “if I was going to leave I think I would have by now.”

Dean scoffed. “And go where? Jump out of a moving car? Uh-huh. Real likely.”

Castiel sniffed, squinting as he eased Dean’s head up with a palm on his forehead. “Have you—” Castiel started to grin. “Dean, look outside.”

Dean glanced out, and saw a tree. “Yeah? What about it?”

Castiel rolled his eyes.

Dean nestled his head down on Castiel’s chest, then lurched up— “When! When the hell did we get—” He turned his head to look at Sam, but Sam was very much not there. Dean poked his head up to look, and saw the bunker out there. They’d parked at home.

A puff of air escaped Dean, and he shook his head, laying his head on Cas’ chest. “Damn.”

“I’ll take it as a compliment,” Castiel supposed. “You were so engrossed with me you didn’t notice Sam pull up to the bunker, switch off the _very loud_ radio, then the engine, blasting the car full of windy air as he got out, and nor did you hear the door slam.”

Dean grinned, cuddling harder. “Can you blame me? I was kissing you ‘n stuff.”

Castiel kissed his forehead. “I think we owe Sam a pair of earplugs.”

“Too little, too late, Cas,” Dean said. “Hey, when I said ‘stop moaning’ did you hear ‘moan harder’? Because, seriously.”

“I was never very good at following orders, to be fair,” Castiel said.

Dean laughed. “Yeah. Okay.”

“But at the very least,” Castiel said, “we owe him a cake. Salad. A trip to NASA.”

Dean arched his bottom lip agreeably. “Mm. Count me in for the last one.”

“I think he’d want to fly. And you drive.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah. He’s never sitting in the back seat again.” He patted Cas’ chest, then fiddled with his shirt collar in regret. “We should, uh... probably get up.”

“Hm, no.” Castiel wrapped his arms over Dean’s head. “Vetoed.”

Dean snuffled into Cas’ arms, feeling weirdly safe there, with his cheek on Cas’ half-unbuttoned shirt. “‘Kay,” he smiled. “You’re not gonna die or anything if I take a nap, right?”

Castiel shook his head. “I think you very much fixed that problem.”

Dean wondered, “You think a blowjob would’ve fixed the problem too? Or did it have to be, like, a full-on dicking to count? I always wondered about the specifics.”

“I’d rather not question the logic of it,” Castiel said. “I am currently satisfied and not in any pain. But also we should probably find some other willing supply of virgin blood for that spell. Our witch is still at large.”

“Yeah.” Dean snuggled down to rest, eyes shut, fingers curled around Cas’ tie. “You smell... hmmmmm, real good.” A happy, vocal sigh eased out of him. “Could snuggle with you forever, Cas. F’rever n’ ever.”

Castiel just hugged him, and smiled. “Okay,” he whispered.

Dean grinned so hard his soul felt it.

**{ the end }**

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this but haven't read **[Sam Accidentally Sees the Whole Picture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310779)** yet, head on over. Immediately.
> 
> ☆ [Art reblog (censored version because cAS' BARE LEG IS TOO MUCH FOR TUMBLR)](https://almaasi.tumblr.com/post/190356175890/clearly-you-all-wanted-a-7k-deancas-smut-fic)  
> ☆ [Reblog fic (text only)](https://almaasi.tumblr.com/post/190355702470/drive-faster-sammy)
> 
> [Here's all my Dean/Cas fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=27&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&user_id=almaasi), and [here's all my Dean/Cas fics containing smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brating_ids%5D%5B%5D=13&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=27&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&user_id=almaasi).
> 
> I'm [also posting the occasional Crowley/Aziraphale fic and lots of Garak/Bashir these days](https://almaasi.tumblr.com/post/190228612160/oh-my-god-i-i-never-realized-how-many-of), but please do [subscribe for new fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaasi/pseuds/almaasi), if you want!! Because the Destiel is definitely NOT stopping anytime soon :D ([I posted a new Dean/Cas fic once every 2 weeks on average in 2019~ Here's a list.](https://almaasi.tumblr.com/post/189948806390/3-million-words-fic-rec-destiel))
> 
> Thank you for reading!! So much!!! I appreciate you deeply. Congrats on existing. ♥
> 
> Elmie x


End file.
